The Trap
by Mintsticks
Summary: Tyson Granger is crushing on someone! But, who could it be? Can Max and Ray help him with his little problem, or will he never be able to tell his love the truth? TyKa one-shot and mentions of MaRe.


**Mint**: Hey! I'm back with a one-shot!

**Tyson**: What?! But what about In a World with You?

**Mint**: Don't worry! It's still continuing. I just felt like writing a one-shot. (Nods)

**Max**: Cool! What's it about?

**Mint**: You're going to have to read to find out!

The warning is yaoi (boy x boy)! And things get a little hot! (But no lemon)

And, I do not own Beyblade or its characters!

**Kai**: (Looks at Mint) This is new. You usually have us do the warnings and disclaimer.

**Ray**: Yeah. Are you feeling okay, Mint?

**Mint**: Actually, I'm feeling pretty down. You see, I HATE my stepfather. He is such a (Goes on a rant using colorful words)

**Tyson**: Wow, Mint.

**Max**: Poor Mint!

**Mint**: Thanks . . . But now is not the time for being down! The story must go on!

Here we go! I hope you like it!

NOTE: This story will be in Tyson's POV

* * *

The Trap  
______________________________________________________________________________

_How could this happen? I mean, it's not possible, right? How did I fall in love with one of my friends? And he's a _guy_. I'm supposed to be straight! _I watched a certain dual-haired teen as he got out of the swimming pool. The only thing he wore was a pair of swim trunks. _Oh God, he looks hot! And he's so muscular! Wait! What am I, a girl? I'm straight! At least that's with I THINK . . ."_

"Uh, are you okay, Ty?" A voice broke my thoughts.

"Wha?" I looked up and saw blond hair. Had he seen me blushing? "Oh, I'm great, Maxie! W-why'd you ask?" I became nervous.

"Your face was red! Wait . . ." I could see him putting the pieces together. "You're checkin' someone out, aren't you?" A huge grin appeared on his face.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" I tried to hide my blush. It didn't work.

"Who is she?" he asked and looked around. "Is it her? Or maybe her?" I ignored him and kept staring at Kai. That was stupid on my part. "No way . . ." he said, breaking my trance.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at Kai!"

"N-no I'm not!" My blush deepened, and his grin got wider.

"Yes you _are_! You're checkin' him out!" I roughly put my hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" I hissed. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and I nodded. _Why me? _Max suddenly hugged me, causing people to stare. "Max!" He let go of me.

"Dude, that's great! Now we can double date! You and Kai, and Ray and I!" I could tell he was thinking a little too far into the future.

"Hold on! I haven't even told him yet!" A few more people stared at us, and I grinned at them sheepishly. "Can we go somewhere a little more . . . Private?" I asked him.

"Sure! I know the perfect place!"

***

"This isn't what I had in mind, Maxie . . ." I said as we entered his and Ray's apartment. They had moved in together when they realized they loved each other. Although, Max's parents weren't too thrilled to hear that.

"Oh, don't worry about Ray. Besides, it would be better if you got _both _of our help!"

Ray looked confused. "Help with what?" Max gave a wicked grin.

"He needs our advice of how to ask someone out!"

I looked at him with disbelief. "Way to be subtle, smart one." He just kept on grinning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"So, what can we do to help you, Tyson? Explain what the problem is," Ray said, breaking a potential fight. I thought about what I should say next.

"Well, let's see, I've got a crush on one of my best friends, who happens to be a guy, and I can't tell him."

"Why not, Ty? I mean, it would make things a whole lot easier!" I looked at Max with disbelief for the second time that day.

"Oh, yeah, it's so easy to go up to the one you're crushing on, who is the same gender as you, and say, 'Hey, I like you! Let's go out!'"

Max shrank away while Ray chuckled. "So that's what this is about," he stated. "So, who is it? Is it someone we know?" And, cue Max.

"It's Kai!"

"Max!"

"Whoa, Tyson, you sure picked a hard one," Ray teased. I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks.

"Yeah, I know that! I mean, all the girls go gaga over him! Even guys go gaga over him!" And, cue Max, again.

"Like you!"

"Shuddup!"

"Make me!"

"You want me to? Fine!" I was about to lunge at him, but Ray stopped me.

"Stop teasing him, Maxie. Remember how you first felt when you realized you were gay?" Max shut up instantly.

"But I'm not gay! I mean, I don't think I am. I know I've never really liked girls, and I prefer to hang around guys . . ." It hit me like a ton of bricks. _Oh my God, I'm gay. _Max did his signature grin- even Ray grinned- and I flushed. "Shuddup!"

"I didn't say anything!" The blonds' grin never disappeared, and I squirmed under their gazes.

_Max is my best friend, and I care about him, really, I do. But right now I just want to-_

"Tyson, are you okay? You're shaking!" Max asked, bringing me back to the real world.

"Shaking? What do you mean?" I looked down. Oh. I really was shaking. Was I really that nervous and mad about the whole thing?

"Anyway, let's try to help him, Max," Ray said, catching on right away. I had to admit, Ray was really smart.

"Okay! Oh, I know! We should find a cave, put Tyson and Kai inside it, and block off the entrance, leaving them trapped alone!" And, that was completely logical. For Max, that is. He sure was special. "Or we could leave them stranded somewhere in Alaska! Then, they could warm each other up with their body heat!" Yup. Special.

"Uh, I think that's a little extreme." Then there was Ray, who had real logic. "But that gave me an idea. Why don't we 'accidently' lock them in a room?" Or not.

"What are you guys, crazy?! Well, I know Max is, but you too, Ray?" Max pretended to stab himself in the heart and fell back onto the couch. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Tyson. It could work! Besides, would you rather keep your feelings inside you and be miserable or get a chance to tell Kai how you really feel and you two get a chance to be happy?" Ray did make a good point . . .

"Is there a third option?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

"You sure bounced back fast, Max."

"Oh, right!" Max fell and pretended to be wounded again.

"Right . . ."

"Come on, let's be serious, Maxie," Ray said. Max sat up.

"Okay!"

"Here, take a seat," Ray offered while he sat on the couch nest to his boyfriend. I took the recliner chair. I mean, who wouldn't? I know, a smart person.

"Oh! Let's talk about how Tyson feels first! It'll be like therapy!" Max yelled and jumped up.

"Wait, couldn't we just- Ah, Max, no!" It was too late. He literally forced the leg rest up and pushed the recliner back roughly, almost making me fly off. What a ride. "Oh . . . I feel dizzy . . ."

"Maxie, be careful!" Ray warned as Max sat back down.

"Don't worry, Ray! Now, Tyson, tell me, how do you really feel?"

"Honestly? I feel annoyed and sick," I answered truthfully.

"No! I meant how do you feel about Kai?"

"Like I have a crush on him?"

"Great! Now we're getting somewhere!"

My hand hit and ran down my face. "You already knew that!"

"Do you want our help or not?!"

"Uh . . ."

"Ty!"

I sighed and looked at Ray. "What was your idea again?"

***

I gulped. My heart felt ready to burst, and the butterflies in my stomach just _would not _stop!

"He said he'll be here soon," Ray announced. Our plan began with him calling Kai and inviting him over.

"What'd you tell him?" I asked anxiously.

"I said we were getting ready for the upcoming tournament. Ty, he said he didn't want to come. Then I told him you were here, and he changed his mind right away."

_Oh my God. _I was speechless.

"Tyson! You okay, buddy?" Max asked and waved his hand in front of my face.

I wanted to shout, "Duh, I'm not okay! I'm a nervous wreck!!" but all that came out was a squeak.

"Breathe, Tyson, breathe!" Ray yelled. I gasped for air. When did I stop breathing?

"Ha ha . . . Thanks." I grinned sheepishly, and he nodded. Just when I had finally calmed down a knock on the door set me off again. "Oh God, he's here! I can't do it! He'll hate me! I just know it!"

"Calm down! Everything will be okay," Ray said, trying to calm me again. It wasn't working.

"It's too late now! Just stick to the plan!" Max exclaimed while walking to the door.

"No, Max, don't do it!" I begged, but I was too late. He opened the door to reveal the very person I desired, and concerned crimson eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

***

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I didn't recognize where I was. "Where, what?" I said, in a daze.

"You passed out in Max and Ray's apartment," a cool voice answered, and I froze.

"Kai?" I tried to sit up, but strong arms stopped me.

"Don't push yourself. Ray told me what happened."

And, another person joined my "People to get back at" list. "What did he say?"

"That you had a heatstroke. You need to be more careful during the summer." Did I hear worry in his voice?

"Ah ha . . . Sorry, Kai-" Soft lips landed roughly on mine, cutting me off. My eyes widened when my brain caught up, telling me what exactly was happening at the moment. My body reacted immediately, and I kissed him back.

He suddenly stopped and whispered into my ear. "He also told me another interesting little fact. He said a certain bluenette has a crush on me. Funny. I have a crush on a certain bluenette . . ." I shivered as his hot breath tickled my skin. I tried to hide a moan. I must've done a bad job because he laughed at me. "Like that? Just wait and see what else I can give you." I suddenly felt very impatient.

"Just kiss me already!" I cried and kissed him passionately. He crawled on top of me, never breaking the kiss once. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I obliged happily and opened my mouth. His tongue shot into my mouth and explored it. Our tongues mingled perfectly. Whoever said there could be heaven on Earth was right. Another moan escaped my lips. Kai broke the kiss, and I took a deep breath of air. He leaned over and began to kiss my neck gently. I gasped and blushed when I felt something hard rub against my thigh. Something told me his pants were getting a little too tight. But, then again, so were mine.

"I love you, Tyson," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Kai."

We had set this whole thing up to trap Kai, but in the end he got me instead. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Mint**: (Cries) Awww! That was so cute!

**Max**: You made me look silly!

**Tyson**: You made me look mean!

**Mint**: I'm sorry! I had to! (Cries harder) They made me!

**Ray**: Who made you?

**Mint**: Baby and Ting!

**Kai**: WTF? Who are they?

**Mint**: My puppy and kitty!

**Bladebreakers**: (Sweat drops)

**Mint**: Tee hee! Please don't forget to **REVIEW**! We would greatly appreciate it!

**Bladebreakers**: Good night!


End file.
